Percy Jackson-Rise of Tartarus
by Bowser22
Summary: The Giant war is over and everyone is happy. That is, until three of Olympus' greatest heroes betray them. They have attracted the attention of a powerful god, one who wants Olympus destroyed. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Thought and the Message**

Percy POV

Jason, Nico and I were walking through Camp Half-Blood. The sun shone down on us as we spoke. "I've been having strange dreams" I told my friends. This was normal. Demigods always have weird dreams, but this recurring dream unsettled me. I had to share it with these two. "All three of us are walking in the woods. Then a pit opens beneath us and I hear a voice". Jason looked shocked. "You too?!". That confused me. Had he had the same dream? Nico spoke. "What did it say?". I racked my brain to remember, but all I could remember was a rumbling. "I dunno, guess it wasn't important". "I had a different dream. it was of the past. of the history of the gods. of all they have done. and a voice tells me 'It's time'". Jason looked unnerved. This was clearly creeping him out. It was scaring me too. "Time for what?" I asked. Nico looked at me, then Jason. His eyes seemed dangerous. "Time to overthrow Olympus"

Jason POV

"What?!" I screamed. This was weird. Us, overthrowing Olympus? Our job was to defend it? Then I thought 'why?'. What had Olympus done for me. Abandon me? Use me? A cold shiver of doubt crossed my mind. Did Olympus deserve it? After all, my father did terrible things. He chopped his own father to bits. Maybe the cycle was repeating itself. What if we could rebuild the world? That cold shiver grew, until I felt certain that it was my destiny. "I agree" I finally said. Percy looked at me shocked. His eyes were filled with doubt. "We can't! My friends died to protect Olympus-""And the gods did nothing to help" Nico cut Percy off. Nico looked truly certain and I agreed. Percy seemed to be debating it for a while, but he nodded. "You're right". Then a voice spoke. The voice from the dream. _Good choice._ We all looked around, but saw no one. "Who are you?" Nico demanded. _Don't worry about that for now. Just know that I am here to help. I can grant you an army._ The ground shook and monsters crawled out, from Draceanae to hell hounds to cyclopes, and even the minotaur. _The will serve you._ The voice's presence seemed to drift away. I looked at my friends. "Let's wait". They both nodded, Nico because, like me, He knew that we should wait for everyone to remain calm. The Giant war had only just happened. Campers were alert. Percy on the other hand, wanted to convince himself that what we were going to do was right. It was obvious from his face. We all left and went to our cabins.

 **Nico POV**

I knew we should recruit half-bloods. I decided to start with Hazel. She was staying for the week. I asked her if she ever felt like taking down Olympus. She looked horrified. She was obviously not on board. I told her to forget about it. I hadn't revealed a lot, so we were in the clear. My main worry was Percy. He was too loyal. He had fought for the gods for so long he couldn't bear the thought of going against them. I hoped he would change his mind, understand our cause, but we had to give him time.

\- Time skip -

Percy caved. We're set. Olympus is ours. We gathered what few allies we could get and stormed Olympus. The battle was fierce, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter united against our forces. It was going great, until the gods stepped in. Now of all times! Our forces were destroyed and we were dragged, beaten and bound, before the council. "You have betrayed Olympus, my son of all people!" Zeus was addressing Jason directly, while disappointment shone within Poseidon's eyes. My own father, Hades, looked down at me like a mouldy pizza or something. But something caught my eye. Hestia was sat at the hearth, with a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. "For your crimes you shall be banished into tartarus!" Zeus bellowed. I hung my head in shame. What had I led my friends into. Jason was the only one out of the three who had never been to the pit, and I doubt he envied Percy and I. All the gods agreed, but Hermes took a fraction of a second too long to vote. Why, I don't know. Then the big three did something even more shocking. "We three have decided that you shall be disowned. We strip you of any powers you received from us!" Zeus said, and Poseidon and Hades nodded. I felt my powers drain away from me. Then a hole opened beneath us, and everything went dark.


	2. Author Note! Important!

**A/N: This note is actually about another story. My Rise of Tartarus story on here is on the site, but hasn't been updated in forever. On Wattpad, The story has a lot more detail and is generally better. Also more has happened. Sorry for those who followed it here, I'll try to help it catch up with the more complete version soon. Until then you can read it on wattpad. Thank you for understanding! Bowser22 out!**


End file.
